voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder/@comment-95.90.59.126-20141001203329/@comment-64.134.241.151-20150414035933
Eisuke (Ace of Hearts) The Ace of Heart is motivated by love. Negatively, they are not so sure they want love until they see what it can do for them. An ambitious drive for money is a motivating factor early in life, and all Ace of Heart need to develop patience and avoid get-rich-quick schemes. The men Ace of Heart are attracted to women with money. Ace of Heart people have a gregarious, magnetic personality that attracts many business opportunities. They are versatile and adaptable, but find it difficult to make choices in regards to work and health. Lots of difficult karma for those born under the influence of this card, but with inspired thinking and a positive philosophy on life, the Ace of Heart are able to fulfill their intense desire for a life of love. Soryu (King of Spades) The King of Spades represents the ultimate in spiritual energy and wisdom. Perhaps recognition of this tremendous potential, and directing these forces into some constructive expression will be the greatest challenge of all. This is not likely to be helped by the fact that this power, spectacular as it can be, is apt to be of such a subtle, spiritual nature, that you may not even recognize it, or feel sufficiently motivated to develop it. Be it in some profound, noble role, or in some far less conspicuous expression of service, your true place is to be found in an expression of leadership. Quandaries as to what you want to do may leave you in a mire of mediocrity, drowning your frustrations in anything that will dull your awareness of your failures. Baba (Joker) The Joker is a mysterious Card, and they are a mysterious people born on the day of the Joker! Identified as “all things to all men”, this most compelling and ambiguous Card is known as the chameleon; their disguises are many, and varied. They have an enormous amount of personal power at their disposal, but knowing how to apply it in life is quite another thing…. The Joker also has a dark side. They can become obsessive, cunning, and selfish. They are masters of disguise and will conceal their dubious characteristics with deft ambiguity. Like a pendulum, the Joker can swing as far into the virtues of noble strength as they can swing deep into the well of petty selfishness. It is only through the practical application of their inherent powers that the Joker is able rise above the dark side, to which they are equally familiar. All Jokers are wonderfully unique, a mysterious people who have the capacity for great wisdom. It is nearly impossible to analyze them as they hold the key to themselves and guard it well! The Joker is very passionate in both likes and dislikes. These extremes can be a source of discontent in their relationships, but when they feel they are secure in love, they are one of the most affectionate and creative of loves! Ota (Queen of Diamonds) Some of our greatest philanthropists are the Queen of Diamonds. In the world of art, some of our greatest poets, painters and musicians have contributed their wealth. It is these Queen of Diamond people that have learned the true meaning of value. They are people fitted for authority and should have it! The path for the Queen of Diamond is a hard one - so beset with difficulties and obstacles - they are continually sapped of strength as they struggle to overcome one thing after the other. Those born under this card are diligent and dependable. They are strong of character, and determined, but they must guard against hardness and domination. They have much to contend with, and much should be forgiven them. The men strive to provide their partners with security, but can be overly sensitive and prone to temper tantrums. Mamoru (Jack of Clubs) This is a card of memory and as a rule, the Jack of Club people have this gift in an extraordinary degree. The Jack of Club is often called the Card of the Future. They are seldom domestic, never clinging vines, and have little patience with pettiness or vanity. Negatively there is irresponsibility, idle curiosity, and escape into a multitude of unfortunate life experiences, far removed from the wisdom they have come to preach. For all Jack of Clubs, victory against the many obstacles in life will be found in their positive application of knowledge and their willingness to share it! Thank you!